


Rules of Engagement

by Umikidaughter



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Clothing, F/M, Family Feels, marriage plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umikidaughter/pseuds/Umikidaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, very AU. </p><p>If Leon had to marry D, there were a few rules that D will follow no matter what!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Engagement

It was like watching a tennis match from hell. 

Back and forth, back and forth. Every time one gained the upper hand the other player suddenly sprung a new move that pulled the rug from under the other. It had been going on for hours.

Though considering the prize…

“Really Detective, must you be so stubborn about this?” 

“NO! Absolutely not! You’re the one who wears a dress!”

“But Detective, it would be more appropriate.”

“Do you know how hard it was to fend Jill off my back when she learned that I’m marrying you?! I barely escaped with my sanity and my pride!”

“Detective…”

“NOOOO! You can take that thing and wear it yourself!” 

“Leon.”

“…….”

“If you feel that strongly about this Leon, I know a designer who takes custom orders. He will enjoy the challenge of creating your clothes. You don’t have to wear the traditional bridal dress or red cheongsam, though it will have Chinese designs as agreed.”

“….So long as it’s not a dress.”

“(sigh), if I had known that you were this serious about ignoring your born femininity my dear detective, I would have accosted the aid of Ms. Jill for advice on what boundaries would be acceptable for a woman such as yourself.”

“Just because I hate dresses and all that girly shit doesn’t mean that I ain’t a woman D!”

“Your boorish mannerisms speak otherwise my dear detective.”

“Don’t start that again D! I’ve already been forced to learn how to drink tea like some nitty snob!”

“Excuse me!”

With a sigh, Tetsu turned from the raging couple to look at the only other human in the shop. “Your idiot of an older sister never learns.”

*Sis loves D and he loves Sis. They just like to show it through fighting.* Chris told the totetsu with a happy smile, drawing his family in wedding costumes. 

Tetsu snorted. “Which makes you wonder if they’re going to spend their wedding night dancing or fighting.”

*Dancing?* 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that popped into my head months ago when I reread my entire Pet Shop of Horrors manga and watched the (barely, BARELY, tolerable) anime. I may have been sleep deprived too...  
> Anyway, just a little slice of life for everyone's favorite detective and nature-spirit, with a little flare of Tetsu and Chris for good measure.


End file.
